The Brotherly Protection
by ZebraBow
Summary: xCOMPLETEx xONESHOTx A cute little story on Touyas reason to protect Sakura from anyone from the human male species.


_**The Brotherly Protection**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I wanted to write a cute little one-shot about this kind of story for a very long time. I am very glad that I had finally got time to write this story. I hope that you guys enjoy reading this story.**_

_**Dedicated to: All the people who watch over their loved ones.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**_

_**Also this story is an AU, that means no magic!**_

_**(A/N) That's me!**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

A boy with black hair and brown eyes stood over a cherry blossom colored crib. To his left hand side, stood a boy who looked the same age as his him with lavender hair and blue eyes. They looked close.. Brothers.. No.. best friends maybe.

They were both wearing matching soccer uniforms which were covered from top to bottom in mud and grass. A small baby wearing a pink jumper lay in the crib. Her small strands of auburn hair stood against her bright blue eyes. She cooed and giggled as she saw the boys look at her with an awed face. (A/N Babies are usually born with blue eyes, then their eye color changes.)

"Touya, Yukito time to let Sakura have her afternoon nap, ok?" a women walked into the nursery. She looked as if she was in her middle twenties. Her attire consisted of a yellow summer dress and a burgundy apron. Her hands were wet which suggested the fact that she was washing dishes.

"Hai" the boys chorused.

They both walked out of the room together. Once they were outside, Touya said, "Hey Yuki."

"Yeah," Yukito said.

"You know that you are like a brother to me, right?" Touya asked.

"Yeah," Yukito said.

"And that Sakura is like a sister to you." Touya said.

"Yeah, what are asking? Get to the point!" Yukito said.

"Well, I don't want Sakura to get hurt when she is older." Touya cast his eyes towards the sky. "Let's make a promise Yuki. That we won't let anyone hurt her in the future."

Yukito smiled at his best friend. "Sure Touya."

This time it was Touya who smiled. "Especially boys."

Yukito smirked and said. "Agreed."

The two eight-year old boys shook their hands as they made this pact.

**15 years later**

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a loud scream was heard through the sleepy town of Tomeda.

"Looks like the kaiju is awake." Touya muttered to himself.

"Touya, that is no way to talk about your sister." Mr. Kinomoto said.

"Hai," Touya said.

"Ohayo, out-san." Sakura said happily as she ran down the stairs. "Ohayo, Okaa-san," she said as she walked by the picture of her mother.

"Hey, no ohayo to me?" Touya asked teasingly.

"Ohayo Touya." Sakura said.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect a kaiju to have any manners." Touya said.

Sakuras eyes turned into two narrow slits as she stared at her brother threateningly. Uh-oh, this was a sign of deep anger most of the time. She stomped over to Touya and stomped his foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" Touya asked as he rubbed his foot.

"**That **was for calling me a monster." Sakura said.

"Hey, you better hurry up or you are going to be late." Touya said.

"Oh, don't worry Li-kun is picking me up." Sakura said before she realized what she was saying.

"Li-kun!! That gaki! I thought I told you to stay away from him." Touya yelled as Sakura ran out the door to a waiting Syaoran.

**Touyas Point of View**

I hit the counter in anger. She was spending too much time around that gaki! Yukito and I always had managed to keep boys away from Sakura, especially after mom died. I wanted to send her away to an all girls school, but guess what? There is none in Tomeda!

So on the first day of kindergarten, I reluctantly watched Sakura go off to her class….which were half filled with boys her age! Thankfully Yuki and I were in the same school to.

Soon she would get boys who were her friends, but in the end we had always managed to scare them off. It had spread around the school that Sakuras brother and best friend meant business when it came to boys who wanted to come close to his sister.

This balance of peace survived under the end of grade school. The tragic event that shifted this balance was the arrival of **him**. He was a transfer student from China and he hated my sister. The first day that he was at the school, he tried to pick a fight with her. And yes I mean the person who thinks that cutting the grass is evil because we are supposedly supporting world pollution.

Around that time, she had pledged her undying love to Yuki. I of course loved this idea. Have her spend all of her time worshiping Yuki so that she won't pay any attention to any other person that belonged in the human male species group.

Somehow from grade school to middle school, the boy who hated her became her best friend. She was in a group with a blue haired freak, the fashion addict, and Mr.-tough-guy.

It was in the 7th grade that she got the idea to confess her love to Yuki at the Cherry Blossom festival. I crept in the bushes and watched her blushingly tell my best friend that she loved him.

But no!! My idiot of a best friend didn't keep this plan rolling. He told her that he only loved her as a sister. I watched her run off in tears and I could feel my fist tighten up. We had hurt her while trying to protect her.

I am guessing it is then that the gaki became her close friend as he listened to her cry and tell her that it was ok.

And now here I am. Watching my little sister slowly falling in love with the wrong guy. You maybe thinking of how I know that this gaki is the wrong guy for her. Well, I just do. Trust me on this, big brothers know what is good for their little sisters.

If only I could get rid of that gaki and permanently send him back to Hong Kong to his mommy like the good little boy he was. Pfft, he thinks that I can't see through his little act. But I will get through his phony little psychotic mind and send him back!

**4 long years later**

Sniff

"Its not that bad."

Sniff..Sniff

"If you look at it, my way. She could have ended up with a more worse guy."

Sniff

"Like a junkie or a strip dancer."

Sob

Yukito Tushkino (A/N sp?) had lost his mind. His best friend was acting like a 2 year old. He put his hands on his best friends shoulders and shook him. "Touya, get a grip."

"But why, why him?" Touya asked.

"We all knew that Sakura-chan and Li-kun would always end up together." Yukito said.

"I know man, but there was hope that they would break up. He even got around our little traps." Touya said as he sobbed some more.

"Maybe he is the 'one' that Sakura was looking for." Yukito said.

"The 'one'?" Touya asked.

Yukito ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, you know man. The 'ONE'. Nakuru always talks about me and her that way. I think it means like finding your soul mate."

"Like Kaho and I." Touya whispered to himself.

"Yeah, you are finally getting it. I have Nakuru, Eriol has Tomoyo. Sakura and Li have each other and I don't want to be the one who breaks them up. And yes, I remember our little pact. But come on! That was when we were eight! Do you think that we could keep Sakura from guys her whole life? Do you want her to be lonely for the rest of eternity?"

"No," Touya said.

"Come on then, lets go into this wedding with happy faces." Yukito smoothed out Touyas shirt and they both went into the church.

The wedding ceremony was soon over and Touya couldn't believe that his little sister was now a married woman. He approached Syaoran who was being hugged by Xiefa, Fanren, Fiemie, and Fuutie who were really happy that they got such a kawaii little sister-in-law.

"Hey, gaki." Touya said. He narrowed his eyes into small little slits.

"Touya, I know that you have a lot of anger towards Syaoran right now, but don't him and ruin our marriage." Sakura pleaded at her brother.

"No Sakura, that isn't what we are here to talk about." Touya said.

"We?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, we." Yukito said.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. If Yukito was here, that usually meant peace or food. And she really hoped that it was the first choice.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your happy marriage, right Touya?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah, that's why we are here." Touya said.

He hugged Sakura and whispered, "Good luck, being married Sakura."

"Thanks, onii-chan." she said back to him.

Touya pulled Syaoran into a huge bear hug. He then whispered into his ear, "Take care of my little sister or else."

I guess one can say that no one saw Syaorans face pale as he pulled back from the hug.

ooooo**The End**ooooo

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: MUHAHAHA!!! I hope you like it._**


End file.
